


A Kind of Blush

by sunflowersandstars (Emmeg)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Hangover, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, adult characters, don't drink and drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeg/pseuds/sunflowersandstars
Summary: A reunion party leads to another kind of reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom! I hope I edited it okay but there might be a few mistakes.

Tajima is sooo drunk. So drunk. Smashed. Wasted. Shitfaced. Fucked. He’s not even totally sure how it happened. Granted, he was determined to try almost every new fruity concoction that was being offered up at the beginning of the party. Sakaeguchi was buying tons of them for the old team, and Tajima isn’t one for passing up free booze. By the feel of his body now, he probably succeeded. He also remembers stupidly suggesting shots at one point and Abe and someone else joining him. At the moment, he’s considering another beer someone handed him and is not sure how long it’s been in his hand. Has he drunk out of it yet? He’s pretty sure it’s one of Ren’s leftovers. He never can seem to bring himself to actually finish a whole beer and so Tajima usually gets stuck with the rest. Not that he minds.

It seems like these reunions always give way to a lot of drinking. It’s like they all have to prove to each other that they’ve grown up, can handle a drink or two, and haven’t become too boring since they last met up. Tajima’s not sure he’s ever proved the first two positively, but at least he isn’t boring. He hopes he’ll never be boring.

Like Abe. God, what a dull guy. Even if he did join Tajima for shots, it was a rather obvious attempt to seem young and fun, and possibly to force his inhibitions down since Ren was getting sloshed as well. But then, maybe that’s why he’s always been a bit boring. So he can keep Ren and him in line. Do boring people exist for a reason? He feels his inebriated brain cramping on this complex theory so he quickly tries to tune it out. Interestingly, it does bring another boring person to mind. One of his favorites: Hanai. Where is that square?

Tajima moves to climb off the stool he’s on and finds his balance is a bit off. He clutches at the leather seat and has to follow with tripping footsteps as it spins slightly to the left.

“You OK, Yuu-kun?”

Ren peers down at him from his perch up at the bar. Was he sitting next to him this whole time? Tajima just laughs and nods.

“Ren! I feel so good. Do you feel good?”

His friend just beams a happy, drunk smile. “Yeah.”

Abe appears over Ren’s far shoulder. His eyes still red and dazed from their shots earlier. He just gives Tajima a nod once he realizes who Ren’s talking to and returns to his drink.

“Where’s Hanai?” Tajima asks. “Where’s Azusa? I need…” Tajima trails off, spotting his favorite cleanup hitter.

“HAAAnaiii!” Tajima holds out the last vowel before stumbling over and slinging an arm around Hanai’s waist. Partly to show some comradery and partly to help him balance, feeling more and more unsteady on his feet.

Hanai raises his eyebrows at him but doesn’t push him away. He’s standing with Izumi and Mizutani. All of them obviously stopped drinking long ago, because they have actual brains or something? Tajima doesn’t know. All he does know is instead of cups, they are all holding snacks.

“Gimme.” He shoves his fingers into Hanai’s pretzels and starts munching. The food feels good after all the alcohol.

“How’s the baseball life, Tajima?” Mizutani asks.

“Good. So good.” His speech is muffled due to the pretzels in his mouth.

“The team’s fun?”

Tajima nods, quickly shoveling more pretzels into his mouth.

“I went to his last game.” Hanai comments. “That double play you threw was amazing.” He turns to beam at Tajima who’s still clinging to his side.

Tajima feels a surge of warmth from the compliment and has the irresistible urge to kiss the hard plane of his cheek. His lips sort of slobber on the tip of his chin instead. Hanai jerks back with an alarmed expression.

_ Whoops. _

Tajima tries to laugh it off. “Azusa’s such a sweet guy!” He slurs the sentence, clutching desperately at the back of Hanai’s dress shirt which is quickly becoming untucked from all his grabbing.

“Don’t call me that!” The complaint about his first name is just a reflex and Hanai pushes closer, their hips bumping together.

Tajima’s so relieved he didn’t pull away after the kiss, he lets out a shaky laugh. Luckily Mizutani and Izumi don’t seem to notice. Or maybe they don’t notice because when he chances a glance, they’re turning to leave.

“Izumi needs more pretzels.” Mizutani shakes his empty bag for emphasis as they go.

“You still have some,” Tajima observes, sticking his hand back into Hanai’s bag.

“Not for long.” He says, disdain dripping into his tone as he releases his hold on them and allows Tajima to take the rest.

He finishes them quickly and pats Hanai on the back. “Fanks.” He manages some gratitude even with a full mouth. Hanai takes a hold of his side and steers him to an old, deflating couch in the corner of the bar. It’s surprising there’s not already someone sitting there. The couches are usually the first seats claimed in here. Then Tajima notices that there’s barely anyone left in the bar. Most of the team lingers around on the stools or like Suyama and Nishihiro, are out standing on the corners of the dance floor, but most of the other patrons have gradually trickled out. “What time is it?” he wonders aloud.

Hanai settles back into the couch next to his side and yanks a phone out of his pocket to check. “Geez. It’s almost midnight.”

“When’s your bedtime?”  _ Yikes. _ Tajima wants to cringe at the toddler-talk, but he’s a little too drunk to stop himself anymore.

“Well, some of us aren’t famous ball players and we have to get up for work in the morning.” Hanai is quick to answer, a smug smile on his lips.

“Mmm… But tomorrow’s the weekend.” Tajima scoots closer so he can claim a thin shoulder as his personal pillow.

Hanai allows him room and doesn’t complain when he curls around him even more. A crease has started between his brows. “Is it? I guess you’re right.”

“So I can come over? Sleep at your place?” 

A low chuckle follows his question. “Sure. Probably best not to send you home alone in this state anyway.” 

“Mmm…” Tajima agrees. 

 

He wakes up a moment later as someone jerks him to his feet. 

“C’mon. Time to go.” Hanai has him by the wrist and is dragging him to the door. Tajima is upright somehow, feet stumbling to keep up. It’s always a little disorienting when his brain starts to black out, but seems to happen most every time he gets this drunk. 

“Azusa.” He manages to break their momentum and pulls back on his wrist to get the other’s attention. “Azusa, carry me?” He finally gives up.

Hanai looks mortified. “No way!” 

Tajima sticks out his bottom lip. 

“Come on, Yuu. The car’s right outside.” 

Grumbling, he tightens his grip on Hanai and follows him to the door. “Wait!” He’s practically screaming but doesn’t register the decibels for a moment. “I need’ta say g’bye to Ren.”

Hanai just gives him an exasperated look. “You just barely said goodbye to him. You kissed him all over his face. It was weird.” 

“Oh.” Tajima sighs and flops his hand in a motion toward the door. “Musta blacked out a little. Less’ go.”

“Tajima. Are you okay?” Hanai grabs his shoulders and ducks his head down a bit so he can peer into his eyes. Although Tajima has grown since high school, Azusa is still a good head or two taller. His glasses glint in the neon lights hanging above the bar. It’s pretty. He’s pretty. Azusa’s always been pretty.

“M’fine. Drank lots.” 

He makes a clinical humming noise before straightening back up. “You can stay with me. But don’t throw up anywhere but the toilet.”

“Won’t!” Tajima drunkenly promises. 

Hanai just grabs him again and leads him out to the car. 

The night outside is still warm though there’s a slight chill to the breeze. He’s pushed into a car and carefully buckled down in the passenger seat. It smells like new leather and some kind of citrus air freshener that’s clipped to an air vent. Hanai drives carefully, stopping at all the lights that turn yellow and making his turns slow and steady. Tajima blacks out a few more times, but probably just dozes in his seat, since as far as he can tell, they haven’t made any conversation yet. In the lucid moments, he twists against the resisting seat belt so he can stare at Azusa’s profile as he maneuvers the car. He pulls into a small car port next to some apartments eventually, though. 

“We’re here.” 

The way he announces it like a dad after a long road trip makes Tajima giggle. 

“What?”

That makes him laugh more. 

Hanai just sighs and gets out, coming around to let Tajima out. 

“You’re so cute Azusa.” 

He smirks. “Thanks.” 

Tajima lifts his lethargic arms up and helps Hanai heave him out of the vehicle, then slings one around his waist and pulls him toward the building. 

After they clamber into the elevator and Tajima is propped up against one wall Hanai smiles. “Remember the last time you came over here?” 

Tajima can recall it, but he feels close to losing consciousness so just opts for a shake of the head, hoping Hanai will carry most the conversation on his own.

“That was back when you got your first starting position. And we decided to celebrate. And we got you that hideous cake.” He laughs to himself. “I thought Abe was going to kill the decorator.” There’s a pause as they reach the right floor and the elevator dings. “I think we did end up getting it for free since it looked so bad.” 

Tajima lets himself be draped back over Hanai’s side while the door open. “Tasted good.” He remarks. 

Hanai laughs again. “Yeah, it did.” 

Once they are shut inside the apartment, Tajima slides to the floor and lies face-first in the carpet while he listens to Hanai move around, setting down keys and flicking on a few lamps. 

“I want cake now.” he complains to no one in particular. 

“How about some water?” Hanai is suddenly crouched next to him, a glass in hand. 

Tajima pushes himself up and takes a few noisy gulps before babbling excitedly, “We should call that cake place. Tell ‘em it’s my birthday.” 

“Maybe tomorrow.” 

Hanai makes him drink some more then works on fixing up the couch for him to sleep on. He sets a bucket down on the floor next to it after piling it with pillows and blankets. 

_ This is why boring people like Azusa exist. _ He muses to himself again. They can be responsible drivers, and bed-makers, and help drunk friends in need. He crawls over and rolls onto the cushions with a sigh. 

“You should probably get some sleep.” He suggests, pulling blankets out from under him and laying them over him. 

Tajima nods, blinking up at him blearily. “M’kay. If I sleepwalk or anything you can slap me.” 

Hanai pats his head. “Okay. Good night.”

“Night!”

 

A slight thudding awakens Tajima in the morning. When he realizes it’s less of a sound and more of his brain thudding with a headache, he begins to feel a bit queasy. He can hardly remember the night before, but he now realizes he’s over at Azusa’s and not in his own bed. This hangover is bound to be one of the worst. He still doubts he’ll actually throw up, though. He has a strong stomach. Whenever he and Ren go out partying after games, he always manages to power through his hangovers with some medicine and greasy food while Ren spends most of his in front of the toilet. 

He twists on the couch and opens his eyes gradually. Luckily, Hanai’s apartment is still pretty dark. He reaches out to find his phone on the coffee table and lights up the screen to see the time, while just as quickly shutting it off.  _ That light is way too bright.  _

Groaning, Tajima pulls himself up and slumps over onto the backrest cushions. Being more upright makes his head swim slightly, but it’s not that bad. According to his brief flash of phone light, it’s pretty late in the morning but it is still dark in the living room which is kind of strange. Tajima allows himself a few more minutes to just sit there. His headache persists, but it seems to be fading a bit. After a few more moments of rest, he picks himself up and moves to find Hanai.

The apartment isn’t big and Tajima’s been here a few months prior, yet it seems like he has to wind his way through a lot more junk before he finds the door to the bedroom. Work must really be piling up. There are folders and stacks of paper on almost every surface, and when he peeks into the bedroom the same story continues. In here, the papers are almost all covered in sticky notes. 

Azusa is sitting up in bed, a laptop softly glowing onto the smooth planes of his face. The curtains are cracked so Tajima has to squint slightly against the light. The industrious clacking ceases as Tajima peers in. 

“Hey.” Azusa’s voice is a little raspy. “How’re you feeling?” 

Tajima steps inside. “Pretty good, considering.”  

He chuckles. “Yeah, you were pretty out of it last night.” 

Tajima slinks to the mattress and sits at the foot, watching the amusement make Azusa’s eyes sparkle from behind his frames. “I don’t really remember a lot of it. I kept blacking out.” 

Oddly, Azusa blushes at that and takes a long moment to busy himself with shutting down his laptop. 

“What did I do?”

Azusa glances up then goes back to organizing his junk, cheeks still a pretty, warm pink. 

“Ren said last time I got that drunk I ended up giving a stranger a lap dance.”

Hanai laughs nervously. “You get pretty affectionate when you’re drunk, huh?”

Tajima shrugs. “Guess so. I must have done something pretty embarrassing, though. You’re blushing.”

Hanai laughs before waving him off. “No, no. Nothing that bad.” 

“Really?”

“I mean,” Hanai blinks rapidly. “You were saying some pretty nice things to me.” 

Tajima’s stomach flutters. He does remember being sort of nervous about revealing his crush last night. Maybe he did. And suddenly, here in Hanai’s room, sitting close to him on his bed, Tajima doesn’t care if he does. 

Licking his lips, he leans forward. “What did I say?”

Hanai glances up then looks down again, cheeks burning. “You said I was cute a lot.” 

“Yeah, I remember that.” Tajima smiles. “What else?”

“You said,” he interrupts himself with a laugh, “You said I’d be good in bed.” 

Tajima’s smile widens. It kind of hurts his head but he can’t help it. He’s probably said all these and worse to Ren and the other players on their team when sloshed, but Hanai’s the first to react like a blushy- school girl about it. Tajima is so fucked. He loves him so much. 

“You kept saying you wanted to marry me.” Hanai continues, face still cast downward. “You probably say that to everyone when you’re drunk.” He laughs and looks up, searching for something in Tajima’s eyes.  

He shakes his head at his stare, though, still smiling gently. “Not everyone.” 

He watches Azusa’s lips part slowly, a new question in his face. 

Tajima leans in more. Now he can smell the laundry detergent on Hanai’s pajamas, see the faint freckles under his glasses, hear the measured breaths from his parted lips. “I’m not drunk anymore,” he informs him. 

Azusa nods right before Tajima closes the distance between them. 

He’s dreamed of kissing Azusa Hanai so many times, yet somehow all his idle thoughts never captured everything he’s feeling now. The tingles traveling across his scalp and down his spine, the way Hanai grabbed his upper arm, the shared smooth wetness between their mouths. 

They part and Tajima feels his persistent headache fade into a pleasant tingly hum in his head. He’s grinning so wide his face might break in half. 

Hanai still looks a little unsure, but a smile is starting on his face as well. “Yuu?” 

“Hey Azusa, you free today?” 

He half chokes on a laugh. 

“If you’re not busy, would you wanna go out?”

“S-sure.” 

Tajima throws his arms around his shoulders and presses together for one more kiss. 

“Great. ‘Cause I may have been drunk, but I wasn’t kidding. You really are cute.” 

Somehow this blush is Tajima’s favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
